O Teorema do Consenso
by Lab Girl
Summary: "Eu sou sua namorada, afinal. Você não pode discordar de mim diante dos outros. É um teorema universal dos relacionamentos."


**Título: O Teorema do Consenso**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, humor, romance  
**Advertências:** Linguagem inapropriada para menores de 12 anos e menção ao uso de álcool, mas nada grave; spoiler do episódio 6x07, "The Configuration Habitation"  
**Classificação: ****PG-13**  
**Capítulos**: 1 - one shot  
**Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
**Resumo:** _"Eu sou sua namorada, afinal. Você não pode discordar de mim diante dos outros. É um teorema universal dos relacionamentos."_

**Notas da Autora:**Algo simples que surgiu na minha mente Shamy depois do episódio 6x07. Eu *precisava* preencher o espaço entre a visita do Sheldon à casa do Wheaton e a cena final. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Um som não muito distante ecoa nos ouvidos de Amy Farrah Fowler. A névoa do sono vai se rompendo enquanto suas pálpebras pesadas vão se abrindo... e ela, então, consegue distinguir seu telefone celular tocando insistentemente.

Pegando os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira, a neurocientista pisca para ajustar a visão e traz o telefone para perto do rosto.

Um nome brilha no visor: Sheldon Cooper.

"Sheldon! O que houve?"

_"Ele bebeu demais e quis brincar de luta comigo"_a voz do outro lado, ela logo reconhece, não é a de seu brilhante namorado, mas de Will Wheaton, e Amy fica completamente alerta e irritada ao perceber isso.

"Onde ele está?" a cientista logo pergunta, puxando as cobertas para o lado, sentando-se sobre o colchão. "O que fez com o Sheldon?"

_"Fique tranquila, eu não precisei fazer nada. Ele mal conseguia ficar em pé, agora se jogou no meu sofá feito um trapo velho."_

"Ora, seu..." Amy calça os chinelos, já bufando só de imaginar que seu namorado possa estar sendo maltratado pela subcelebridade do outro lado da linha.

_"Eu não quero brigar, Amy. Seu namorado está bem, mas você precisa vir buscá-lo. Ele mal se aguenta em pé sozinho."_

Amy não consegue acreditar que Sheldon possa estar bêbado - e por que ele iria brigar com Wheaton? Eles não eram amigos? E não foi justamente pelo namorado dar preferência ao amigo que ela ficara chateada?

Pela estranha conversa de Will ela ainda custa a acreditar que Sheldon esteja bem, mas limita-se a pedir o endereço.

.

.

Assim que Wheaton atende a porta, uma Amy Farrah Fowler desconfiada vai logo ao que interessa.

"O que você fez com ele?"

Will revira os olhos por um segundo. "Na verdade foi o seu namorado quem fez. Ele ameaçou quebrar a minha cara e estragou umas begônias muito caras" ele aponta para o jardim.

Amy olha com estranheza para as plantas.

"Sheldon não bebe" ela cruza os braços, encarando Wheaton, ainda desconfiada.

"Sheldon veio até aqui me bater por sua causa. Isso, claro, depois de tomar um porre para criar coragem."

A informação surpreendente faz a neurobióloga descruzar os braços, o semblante se iluminando. Amy fica fascinada.

"E onde está Sheldon?" ela pergunta, o coração agitado.

Will faz sinal para que ela entre na casa. Amy mal acredita quando vê Sheldon estirado no sofá de Wheaton.

Ao vê-la, Sheldon ergue a cabeça da almofada. "Amy!" ele exclama o nome dela, os olhos brilhantes e o que parece ser um sorriso surgindo no rosto.

Amy se aproxima, as mãos sobre o peito, absolutamente encantada. "Sheldon, é verdade? Você veio lutar com Wheaton... por minha causa?"

Sheldon fica sério, senta-se sobre o sofá, empertigando-se. Então ele fica de pé.

Amy nota o namorado cambalear um pouco antes de começar a falar.

"Como um bom filho do Texas, eu precisava defender sua honra, Amy."

Os olhos dela brilham ainda mais. Mas, então, ela sente uma pontada de preocupação. "E você bebeu?"

"Sim. Eu bebi um chá. Muito bom, por sinal" ele diz, estalando a língua no céu da boca.

"Sheldon, isso foi tão..."

"Cavalheiresco? Corajoso? Uma demonstração perfeita de bravura?" ele meneia a cabeça. "Eu sei."

"Romântico!" ela suspira, sorrindo feito boba.

"Então..." Sheldon dá alguns passos trôpegos até ela, ficando muito sério ao fitá-la. "Então isso significa... que você não vai me deixar, certo?"

"Deixar você?" ela franze as sobrancelhas.

"Você vai me deixar?" ele entra em pânico. "Vai terminar nosso relacionamento? Mas eu defendi você, Amy... eu tomei partido da situação" ele ergue um dedo, depois abaixa. "Você... você não pode fazer isso comigo..."

O coração de Amy se aperta e ela rejubila ao mesmo tempo.

Sheldon continua seu discurso bêbado e desesperado. "Não pode me deixar... eu sou o máximo!"

Amy pigarreia, tentando não sorrir. "Acha que vou terminar nosso relacionamento?"

"Você ainda está chateada comigo? Você está chateada!" Sheldon se embola nas palavras e, de repente, ele a segura pelos ombros. "Amy, não me deixe!"

O coração dela derrete.

Will finalmente resolve interferir. "Eu acho melhor vocês irem pra casa. Antes que o Sheldon estrague mais alguma coisa por aqui além das begônias."

Amy agradece a Will por ter ligado e vai amparando Sheldon, desajeitadamente, para fora. Ela desce com ele as escadas da varanda com certa dificuldade.

Sheldon escolhe esse preciso momento para retomar o discurso aflito. "Amy, por quê? Eu não fui o namorado ideal? Eu sou genial demais pra você?" mas antes que ela possa pensar no que dizer, ele mesmo responde. "Não. Você é a única pessoa que sequer se aproxima do meu grau de inteligência."

Os dois finalmente terminam de descer os degraus, alcançando a calçada.

"Fique calmo, Sheldon" Amy bate de leve no ombro dele, continuando a guiá-lo rumo ao carro estacionado junto ao meio-fio.

"Como eu posso ficar calmo com uma incerteza dessas?" ele pergunta em tom angustiado.

De repente, então, ele pára do nada. Fica estático. E Amy é obrigada a interromper os passos junto com ele.

Ela o observa, confusa, e já disposta a empurrá-lo para a frente, mas Sheldon a encara da maneira mais séria da noite. E nada podia tê-la preparado para o que ele diz em seguida...

"Eu posso executar um chupão, se é isso o que você quer."

Diante da proposta, Amy fica surpresa e tentada a aceitar. Porém, ela sabe que ele está bêbado e não vai se aproveitar dele nessa condição. Então retoma o passo na direção do carro, séria.

"Você nem sabe o que é isso, Sheldon."

"Eu sei tudo!" ele diz, torpeçando atrás dela. "Na verdade, eu pesquisei no google."

Ela olha para ele, mais uma vez surpreendida. "Você pesquisou?"

"Claro. Assim eu saberia com o que estava lidando caso você me apresentasse a opção novamente."

"E você deve saber, então, que envolve contato físico e do tipo que você considera bem anti-higiêncio."

Sheldon rumina um pensamento, levantando o olhar e mastigando a bochecha antes de tornar a falar. "Humm... nosso Contrato de Relacionamento prevê ocasiões em que demonstrações do que comumente seria considerado 'atos de intimidade' são permitidas. Então, talvez um chupão se encaixe na categoria."

"Você faria isso comigo em público?" ela se assusta.

"Eu já seguro a sua mão em público" ele diz, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Amy franze o cenho. Balança a cabeça e torna a andar para o carro, sem responder.

"O que foi? Não acha a oferta suficiente?" Sheldon questiona, preocupado.

"Eu não preciso que você faça isso em público" ela diz, colocando a chave na porta do carro.

"Em particular, então?"

Ela olha para ele, espantada. Ele está mesmo oferecendo... um chupão em seu pescoço? Se ela soubesse que álcool era o que bastava para convencê-lo disso!

Mas não. Ela não teria usado de um ardil como esse antes, então não vai se aproveitar de uma situação em que ele obviamente nem parece ciente do que ingeriu.

"Sheldon, o que você disse que bebeu mesmo?"

"Chá" ele sorri. "Chá _Long Island_."

Amy então percebe tudo. Não existe nenhum 'Chá _Long Island_', mas ele mal sabe disso.

Ela abre a porta do carro do lado do passageiro. "Ok. Vamos para casa."

Sheldon sorri e meneia a cabeça, entrando no veículo.

Ele se acomoda no banco do passageiro, inspirando e cruzando as mãos confortavelmente sobre o estômago. Durante a viagem ele acompanha com os olhos as luzes noturnas da cidade.

Quando Amy finalmente estaciona na porta do edifício dele, Sheldon fica desapontado.

"O que foi?" ela pergunta.

"Quando você disse 'vamos para casa' eu deduzi que estávamos indo para a sua casa."

"Não, Sheldon. Eu trouxe você para a _sua _casa. Agora, vamos saindo. Eu acompanho você até a porta do apartamento. Acho que o Leonard vai precisar de uma explicação."

"Leonard sempre precisa de explicações. Aquela pobre mente!" Sheldon balança a cabeça, suspirando.

Os dois descem do carro. Na escada, nos degraus entre o terceiro e o quarto andar, Sheldon pára de repente. "Oh! Quase ia me esquecendo de algo importante" ele então fita Amy.

Desajeitadamente, Sheldon tenta tocar no ombro dela para fazê-la inclinar a cabeça e começa a abaixar o rosto na direção do pescoço dela.

"Sheldon! O que está fazendo?"

"Estou tentando aplicar a técnica do chupão. Mas, como é a primeira vez que tento executá-la, temo ainda não tê-la dominado."

Amy reúne toda sua força e o empurra suavemente. "Sheldon, está tudo bem. Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Mas se eu não fizer você vai me deixar, não vai? Não bastou eu ter defendido a sua honra, você quer mais alguma coisa de mim..." ele diz, o olhar aflito a encará-la. "Eu não queria perder a amizade do Wheaton, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não quero perder você, Amy. Eu pensei que existiria um meio termo para essa situação, mas pelo visto não há!"

Amy balança de leve a cabeça, tentando conter seus instintos e se concentrar no dilema que o namorado está enfrentando no momento. "Você não tem por que se preocupar, Sheldon. Você já demonstrou que o nosso relacionamento é importante para você e isto basta. Por ora."

Sheldon se espanta.

Amy então morde o lábio inferior antes de liberá-lo completamente. "Bem, na verdade há algo que você pode fazer para melhorar a nossa situação."

"E o que é?" ele pergunta, quase com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"A condição é que não discorde mais de mim na frente dos seus amigos. Eu sua namorada, afinal. Você não pode discordar de mim diante dos outros. É um teorema universal dos relacionamentos."

Ele aceita a lógica de Amy, abaixando a cabeça e meneando-a. "Está bem."

"Ah! E vamos refazer o especial 'Diversão com Bandeiras' de Star Trek, mas desta vez sem Will Wheaton."

Sheldon meneia a cabeça de novo, animando-se ante a perspectiva. "O meu camarada Will não vai mais aparecer, mas eu tenho o candidato ideal em mente para participar do programa!"

Amy estreita os olhos, em dúvida.

"Não se preocupe!" Sheldon diz, contente. "Você vai gostar do LeVar Burton. Ele não foi tão brilhante quando o meu camarada Will em Star Trek, mas vai servir."

A neurocientista dá de ombros, tornando a apoiar as costas do namorado enquanto retomam a subida para o apartamento dele.

Como Sheldon não consegue achar as chaves, Amy toca a campainha e logo Leonard destranca a porta do 4A.

"Oi, pequeno Leonard!" Sheldon saúda o companheiro de apartamento e, então, para o espanto do físico experimental, o gênio esquisito o abraça daquela sua forma estranha, dando tapinhas em seu ombro. "Meu bom amiguinho."

Caminhando em frente e se afundando pela sala, Sheldon deixa um Leonard muito atônito segurando a porta aberta.

Amy dá de ombros. "Ele tomou um 'chá' batizado. _Long Island_."

"Ah, isso explica tudo!" Leonard arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Boa noite, Leonard" a neurocientista se despede, já se voltando na direção da escada.

"Boa noite, Amy" o físico experimental responde, fechando a porta, ainda meio aturdido.

.

.

Descendo o terceiro degrau da escada, Amy Farrah Fowler é surpreendida pela voz do namorado.

"Amy!"

Ela se vira, encarando um Sheldon ainda trôpego, parado ao pé da escada. Amy enão sobe para ter com ele.

"O que foi, Sheldon?"

Ele apenas olha para ela e sorri. Quando Amy sobe de volta os degraus, pensando em empurrá-lo de volta ao apartamento,  
Sheldon a surpreende avançando e beijando-a nos lábios.

Por um segundo ela mantém os olhos abertos, arregalados em surpresa. Mas então, ao sentir as mãos de Sheldon apertando seus ombros, ela cerra as pálpebras, inspirando e deliciando-se com o calor dos lábios dele sobre os seus.

Alguns instantes depois, Sheldon se afasta, e é Amy quem se sente zonza enquanto o vê entrar de volta no apartamento.

Levando a mão ao peito, ela suspira, fascinada pelas emoções da noite. Seu namorado enfrentando um amigo para defendê-la, disposto a tudo para não perdê-la, e ainda um beijo de boa noite. Quem precisava de um chupão?

_"Hoo!" _Amy sorri, descendo as escadas e levando a mão ao peito agitado.

* * *

**-.-**

* * *

**Vale uma review? *.***


End file.
